Game Night
by Konfetti
Summary: The roomies play to win! Weekly challenge #8. Really short, really simple, one-shot.


Game Night

_In response to the week 8 challenge_

"Is it my turn yet?" Sookie asked as she plopped back down on the floor, a fresh can of Diet Pepsi in her hand.

"No, you just went! It's my turn!" Amelia said as she snatched up the dice and rolled. All eyes watched as the two little black dice with red blood drops spun across the board. Amelia cheered as the rest of the girls groaned.

"Doubles again, baby!" Amelia roared gleefully.

"I think she put a spell on that dice," Octavia mumbled under her breath. "No one is that lucky!"

Amelia snorted. "No luck to it, this is skill ladies! Lets see...one two three.." She made a big show of tapping her token - a little miniature bottle of True Blood - along the board. "...four five six!"

Sookie and Octvia sighed heavily and Amelia clapped her hands together. Everyone knew what was coming. Amelia had just landed on the most coveted property in the game.

"I'll buy it!" Amelia said and the other girls exchanged glances. She pulled out a few paper bills from under the edge of the board in front of her and counted out $400.00 and handed it to Octavia. In return, Octavia sorted through the stack of cards and handed one to Amelia without a hint of excitement.

"_Fangtasia_ is mine!" Amelia said, and she snapped her fingers and did a little happy wiggle on her butt. Since she got doubles, she rolled again, but only got a three.

"You landed on _Nest Chest_," Octavia said. "Draw."

"Pay me first. I passed _Feed_."

Octavia dutifully handed over $200.00, then nodded to the stack of cards. Amelia looked nervous. She knew she had been fortunate so far, but her luck was due to run out. She picked up a card, read it, and her shoulders sagged.

"_Take a ride on Anubis Airlines_," she read, and Sookie whooped.

"Fork it over," Sookie said, and held out her hand to receive her rent.

Amelia was a little more subdued as Octavia picked up the dice and rolled. She winced when she saw the numbers. The other girls groaned in unison as Octavia moved her little Werewolf token to a _Chance_ spot. Tension was high; this could be good or bad. Octavia picked up the card slowly and her face crumbled.

"_Pay $50.00 for coffin repairs..._"

"Need to get a metal one," Sookie teased. "Sure, wood is biodegradable and traditional, but who needs that? Your coffin is your home..."

"You could be a salesman with that line," Octavia scowled as she put money into the bank.

Sookie giggled and grabbed up the dice. She shook them in her hand, blew a little air into her palm then tossed. All eyes were in the little dice and Sookie beamed when she counted up eleven little red blood droplets. She moved her tiny red Corvette token to the designated space. She stuck out her tongue at Amelia, who was almost pouting.

"I'll buy it" Sookie said, beaming. She had just landed on and bought _Club Dead_, the second most expensive property in the game, and prevented Amelia from getting a monopoly.

"Nice move," Octavia said cheerfully. She was happy to see the cocky Amelia taken down a notch.

Amelia brooded, but only for a minute, then grabbed up the dice with renewed vigor and rolled.

"_Chance_!" Sookie said, as she took a long drink from her Diet Pepsi.

Amelia read the card, and everyone knew it must be a good one when she grinned from ear to ear. Amelia didn't have much of a poker face; she practically wore her thoughts on her sleeve. She tossed the card down on the table very dramatically.

"_Get out of silver chains free_!"

Amelia tucked the card away for safekeeping and watched as Octavia rolled and landed on _Merlotte's_. She bought it, of course, but it was one of the cheaper properties so no one got too excited, including Octavia.

Sookie rolled and cringed.

"_Pay tribute the the new King, $75.00_. Crap!"

She handed over the money to Octavia while Amelia took her turn. She rolled a six, and got _Nest Chest_ again. She snorted as she read the card, quite unhappily.

"Oh my God," she said and rolled her eyes. "_You are caught stealing $60,000 from your Sheriff. Go directly to Jail, do not pass Feed, do not collect 200.00_!"

Octavia and Sookie laughed.

"Good thing you got that card," Octavia pointed out and took her turn. She moved her Werewolf token two spots and landed on _Bon Temps Cemetery_. She smiled brightly and bought it, of course. She already owned Merlotte's, so one more property in that color and she would have a monopoly.

Sookie snatched up the dice without missing a beat. She was behind in this game, and needed some luck. She rolled, landed on _Nest Chest_. She held her breath as she drew the top card, but her hopes were dashed immediately.

"_You are attacked by a Maenad. Pay doctor's bill of $50.00!"_

"You have the worst luck, Sookie," Amelia pointed out and Octavia seemed to agree.

It was Amelia's turn and she held up her Get out of Silver Chains Free card. She placed the card back in the deck and rolled the dice. She landed on _Chance_.

"Well, read it!" Sookie demanded when Amelia hesitated.

Amelia sighed and held the card up to her face, clearly disappointed. "_Your telepath is annexed by the Queen. Lose a turn._"

The game continued for another hour, and excitement was running high. Octavia had managed to get a monopoly on the cheap properties by buying _Hotshot_, but it turned out to be very profitable when she placed three coffins on each space. Amelia landed on _Free Blood Donation _a few times and that helped keep her in the game. Sookie was taking a real beating, but she wasn't giving up! She was down to her last hundred dollars, and she needed a good roll to stay in the game.

Sookie closed her eyes and rolled, and time seemed to move in slow motion as the little die bounced and skidded across the board. She rolled a ten. _Chance_.

She picked up the card, acutely aware that all eyes were focused on her. She tilted her head to the side and wrinkled her nose.

"What?" Amelia asked.

"It says _'You lose everything betting on Pit Fighting!'_

Octavia and Amelia let out a chorus of laughs and Awwww.

"Looks like you're out, Sook," Amelia said with false sadness.

"Yeah, yeah, yeah...." Sookie said with a small smile. She was getting a little bored with the game anyway. And her butt was starting to ache from sitting on the floor. She stood up and stretched.

"You're not going to bed, are you?" Octavia asked, looking up at Sookie.

"I have to work tomorrow"

"Sore loser!" Amelia said, smiling up at her friend in a teasing way.

"Okay, I'll stick around for one more roll.....," Sookie said, but then an insistent and loud buzzing sound interrupted the game.

_Beep Beep Beep!_

Sookie opened her eyes and slapped at the alarm, hitting the snooze button with a practiced precision. She flipped over and readjusted her pillow for five more minutes sleep. She considered her bizarre dream and chuckled to herself. That dream was just ridiculous, she thought to herself. Drinking Diet Pepsi.....Ha! As if!

_-_

_Okay, this is what happens when I spend my lunch break writing! No plot, no point, just silliness!_


End file.
